


Эгоист

by synant



Series: Недосказанное [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Иногда меняется всё или не меняется ничего.
Series: Недосказанное [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661638
Kudos: 1





	Эгоист

Ничего не получилось. Они не поговорили. Встретились буквально на минуту и разошлись. Снова.

Она ни сказала то, что хотела.

И каждый раз, видя его, как будто в рот воды набирала и не могла вымолвить ни слова. Как проклятие. Дежурные фразы, потому что там они были не одни, не здесь.

А ведь она совершенно не так представляла себе вечер накануне Нового года. Хотелось провести его с ним или хотя бы знать, возможно ли это. А затем месяц тишины, редкие сообщения, она совсем-совсем не хотела говорить об этом; разъезды, работа-работа-работа. В никуда улетел январь, но она вспоминала о нём каждый день.

Что с ней было не так? Почему она не могла просто сказать?.. Как же хотелось притянуть его к себе и, плюнув на всё, прижаться губами к губам. Уткнуться ему в плечо и почувствовать знакомый запах. Прикоснуться к лицу, провести по щеке. Наверное, он опять не бреется… Но было ли это то, чего хотел он?

Вопросов было больше, чем ответов. Но вопросов уже — и ответов тоже.

Ей стоило сказать с самого начала. Стоило сказать, и ничего этого бы не было. Был бы просто секс, и никаких молчаливых обещаний. А теперь…

Была ли она готова перешагнуть через себя и начать отношения? Наверное, нет. Хотела ли она этих отношений? Больше, чем могла бы себе в этом признаться.

Кажется, она начинала задыхаться, вспоминая его прикосновения. И с губ срывался стон, когда она вспоминала, где были его губы, руки, пальцы… Ей хотелось кричать от бессилия. Она уже вроде не девочка и секс — это же просто секс, так какого чёрта так запало в душу, что не хотелось смотреть ни на кого другого? Зачем она думала об этом снова и снова?

Стоило закрыть глаза, и она вспоминала тепло его тела, его шёпот, вкус его кожи под её губами — немного солоноватой от пота, — как он дразнил её, медленно водя подушечкой пальцев по груди и животу, и как ей было щекотно. Его низкий шёпот у самого уха, когда он без предупреждения пальцами проникал внутрь, свой удивлённый вскрик — его глаза смеялись.

Вспоминала, как он напрягся, когда она, дразня, провела пальцем по чувствительному члену, и как он навис над ней после. Он не скупился на ласку, и она плавилась от его прикосновений. Она помнила, как вышибло из лёгких воздух, когда он оказался внутри. Помнила их сбившееся дыхание, когда они лежали, разгоряченные, в ворохе одеял и она водила пальцами по его груди. Пену на шее в ванной, его спину…

Он спрашивал, почему она улыбалась, она не могла ответить. Для этого не было причины. Ей не было имени. У её причины до сих пор не было имени, но было что-то такое тёплое, от чего хотелось мурлыкать, словно кошке.

И она хотела, чтобы это повторилось. Снова и снова. Но не делала ни шага навстречу. Не спрашивала. Не предлагала. Не говорила. Потому что боялась, что её «сейчас» уже прошло и она его упустила ещё тогда. Потому что понимала, что ему тоже нужны ответы, которые она не готова ему дать, и требовать чего-то взамен она просто не имеет права. И она понимала: он не тот, кто будет удерживать её и бежать за ней сломя голову, потому что он уже не единожды делал шаг в её сторону. Такая, как она, ему не нужна, потому, что она снова сбегала. Она знала, что любой устанет делать один шаг вперёд и три — назад.

А ещё она знала, что она — трусиха. Она — эгоист. Её не изменить, и будет лучше, если в февральскую ночь она уйдёт одна.


End file.
